Attributes
Attributes are numerical representations (0.01 - 20.0) of a playable characters abilities. Intellect (INT), Psionics (PSI) and Vigor (VIG) are considered primary attributes and govern the secondary attributes of Speed (SPD), Perception (PCP) and Ego (EGO). Attributes are Primary Attributes Intellect : Main article: Intellect (INT) Abbreviated as INT, intellect is a measure of the computational power of each characters brain. Within battle INT governs the maximum amount of hardware that each character can wear. Every hardware unit from the EXO to weaponry and mods will be labelled with an INT cost. The aggregate cost of all hardware must not be higher than the characters INT. External weaponry and protection will utilize less INT thus be practical for characters with lower INT levels. Buff *Nano :: Certain nanotechnology designed to boost INT can be created by or purchased from human chemical engineers. Delivery of this tech may rely on an internal mod. *Pharma :: Certain pharmaceuticals can enhance brain function and aid in the increase of INT. *tDCS :: An external helm of varying power and efficiency. Cathodal stimulation (decreased excitability) of the right anterior temporal lobe (ATL) together with anodal stimulation (increased excitability) or the left ATL will increase INT but will cause a decrease in Psionic ability. Debuff *Psychedelics :: Weaponized psychedelics can be used to alter the brain chemistry of a target opponent. A side effect of this alteration is a signifigant drop in INT. *Virus :: A virus can disrupt the actions of a target modification designed to boost INT. These target mods may be external (tDCS) or internal mods that regulate nano deployment. Psionics : Main article: Psionics (PSI) Abbreviated as PSI, psionics is the measure of each characters psychic abilities. All hardware is controlled by a neural link and PSI dictates the speed at which the brain can communicate commands. Because of this, a elevated PSI will result in an elevated attack speed and increased chance to dodge. PSI also governs the range of a units wireless communication. (Encryption will be regulated by EGO) Buff *Psychedelics :: The most efficient source of PSI enhancement is through the used of mind-altering neurotoxins. Some are synthetic but most are concocted from natural compounds by Hyla chemical engineers. *tDCS :: Cathodal stimulation (decreased excitability) of the left anterior temporal lobe (ATL) together with anodal stimulation (increased excitability) or the right ATL will increase PSI but will cause a decrease in both INT and EGO. *Nano :: Nano tech enhancement of the right hemisphere of the brain can increase PSI but will most likely result in a decrease in INT and EGO. Debuff *Pharma :: More specifically, anti-psychotics like Risperzole can be weaponized to decrease PSI but will most often result in an increase in INT and EGO. *Virus :: Any hardware that can enhance PSI can be infected in order to reduce PSI. Vigor : Main article: Vigor (VIG) Vigor (VIG) is the measurement of a characters strength and will dictate melee attack power, initial HP and (along with INT) which EXO the unit can wear. Since VIG is typically higher in individuals with below-average INT, many larger EXO will have low weaponry options but exceptional HP allowing the unit to take heavy damage. Buff *Growth Hormone :: A daily dosage of various available growth hormones will increase VIG. The hormone may be synthetic or naturally extracted by Hyla chemical engineers from the leanest predators within the jungle. A small genus of insects have the most potent hormone compound but extracting an effective dose is time consuming which adds to its rarity. *Blood Doping :: Any unit can enhance VIG with an infusion of red blood cells before battle. This buff is finite and will only last one or two instances. *Muscle Grafting :: Why lift all those heavy waits when you can graft! Characters can opt for a trip to Dr. Susumu (NPC) for elective microsurgery to perform a functional microvascular muscle transplantation. *Internal Mods :: Internal mods can greatly enhance VIG. Mechanical organs will offer efficient regulation of bodily functions like blood flow and pain reception. Galvanized bones will furthur increase HP but is extremely costly since only one doctor is willing to perform such a procedure. Debuff *Pharma :: Certain pharmaceuticals will have negative effects by effecting coordination and muscle strength among other functions. *Virus :: Any internal mod that would normally enhance VIG can be infected with a virus to either neutralize the intended effect or produce a counter-effect. Secondary Attributes Secondary attributes are derived from at least one primary attribute and are represented by a number from 0.1 - 10.0. Speed : Main article: Speed (SPD) Speed dictates each units range of movement per turn. For example, a SPD of 3.0 - 3.9 will allow that unit to advance three blocks each turn if he desires. SPD is derived from a combination of each units PSI and VIG. Any alteration to either will result in a change in SPD. Buff *Sprint :: Many units will have the option to sprint. Doing so will increase SPD by 50% while reducing VIG by 25% for that turn. Debuff *Cloak :: Units that have the option to cloak will see their SPD reduced by 50% but will increase critical hit chance by 25%. Perception : Main article: Perception (PCP) Perception (PCP) is the characters "vision". On Wreel vision is a relative term due to the many environmental factors at play. The Albinid perceive the world within the infrared spectrum due to the location of their habitat. The blinded Marrow utilize either RADAR or LIDAR to "see" since they are systematically incognizant of reality. PCP is derived from a combination of PSI and INT. Psionics allow for advanced sight of the unseen (cloaked units) as well as advanced wireless tech, including RADAR and LIDAR. Intellect allows for the use of more advanced goggles/hardware, including both RADAR and LIDAR. Because of this the Marrow have the best PCP in the game while being effectively blind. Buff *Goggles :: Goggles enhance PCP in numerous ways. Some increase ranged accuracy, some increase field-of-view, some allow for night vision while others can increase dodge chance. *Retina Enhancement :: Perfect vision is only a ceramic chip away. Various ceramic photoreceptors can be developed and implanted to improve natural sight. For added improvement it can be paired with goggles. (Nikon specializes in this Schematic) *RADAR/LIDAR :: Essential for "seeing" the invisible (cloaked opponent/trap etc) the electromagnetic wave detectors track disturbances in either radio waves (RADAR) or laser light to create a map of the environment. Characters will advance from RADAR to LIDAR as their INT increases. Debuff *Jamming :: Both RADAR and LIDAR can be jammed. LIDAR is significantly harder to jam due to the advanced algorithms and their ability to encrypt lasers by altering their pulse rate once jammed. *Spurges :: A plant-based paste in weaponized form can cause temporary blindness to unaltered, organic eyes. *Flash Grenade :: Flash grenades cause temporary blindness in targets with no protective goggles. Using a flash grenade on an Albinid - or any opponent with infrared vision - will incapacitate them for a longer duration. Ego : Main article: Ego (EGO) Ego is